In the hair styling procedure commonly referred to as "frosting" or "streaking", spaced groups of hair strands are separated from the scalp hair and treated with bleach or dye solutions, or pastes, to present the desired color streaked or "frosted" effect. Various procedures have been devised for such hair treatment, all of which are tedious to perform and require substantial skill on the part of the operator, if satisfactory results are to be acheived. In the procedure usually used if substantial portions or the entire head of hair is to be streaked or frosted, an impervious cap is placed over the scalp and selected strand groups are pulled through openings in the cap with a hook-like implement inserted through small openings in the cap at the desired locations, after which they are separately treated with bleaching paste or the like at the outside of the cap.
In another procedure, the operator selects locks of hair from the scalp with the use of a comb, holds the hair thus lifted between the third and fourth finger of the opposite hand, and then weaves a "rats-tail", usually a projection at one end of the comb, in and out along the lock of hair so held to separate spaced strand portions to one side for treatment. This procedure is repeated sucessively at various locations on the scalp to achieve a desired overall effect in the finished coiffure. It will be readily apparent that this method of weaving a rat-tail or elongated pick at the end of the comb in and out of locks of hair to effect separation of hair strand groups for color treatment requires great dexterity on the part of the operator, and is particularly time consuming if substantial portions of the hair are to be treated.
It is, accordingly, the principal object of my invention to provide a novel and improved implement for separating spaced groups of hair strands from a head of hair for special treatment that obviates the deficiencies of procedures for this purpose heretofore devised.
A more particular object is to provide a hair strand separating implement having a plurality of simultaneously rotatable hook members movable between open and close positions in such a manner that when the implement is placed against the scalp and actuated to move the hook members between open and closed positions they will hookingly engage spaced groups of hair strands which can then be separated and isolated from the remaining head of hair for special treatment with bleach paste, dye, or the like to create the desired streaked or "frosted" effect in the finished coiffure.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel hair strand separating implement of the character described that is so simple and effective in operation as to be well suited to self use by the consumer in hair "streaking" or "frosting".
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description when read with reference to the accompanying drawings.